Harry Potter and the Fairy's Tale
by Lorelai
Summary: Harry's fifth year has begun and it's promised to be a year filled with adventure...Harry is rushed off on a journey with a particular someone at school to rescue a powerful amulet and save the wizarding world from Voldemort's evil grasp...again.
1. The Trip To Hogwarts

Harry Potter and the Fairy's Tale  
  
Chapter 1- The Trip to Hogwarts  
  
Harry Potter raised his eyebrows. Ron Weasley, one of his best friends, was telling tall tales again.   
  
" And then, I leapt on his back and ¡­.BAM! POW! I got him!" He sat back, satisfied by his story.   
  
Hermione Granger, his other best friend, hid an amused look and sent a meaningful glance at Harry.   
  
" Ok," relented Ron, frowning." Maybe I just exaggerated a little bit when I said I dodged fifteen razor-sharp knives thrown at me." Harry smiled and shook his head.  
  
The three best friends were on the Hogwarts Express, a train that took them to Hogwarts, their boarding school for wizards and witches. Harry was a very famous wizard, even though he just turned sixteen. He had bright green eyes, wild black hair, and glasses.   
  
Ron was the seventh child of a large family and very tall and gangly with red hair and freckles. He was somewhat of an irritable person although a good friend.   
  
Hermione was a brown-haired girl who was at the top of her class and extremely smart. She was not born into a wizard family but a Muggle family. Muggles were non- wizards. But Hermione had exceptional magical talent.   
  
The three friends chattered with each other as the Hogwarts Express traveled on. Half an hour later, they heard the train stop at Hogwarts station. Harry, Hermione and Ron hurried to get changed into their Hogwarts robes. Some time later, they got on a carriage and started up the road to Hogwarts Castle. Five minutes later, they were standing at the entrance to the Great Hall.   
  
The Great Hall was decorated very nicely as usual and the three went to sit at the Gryffindor table. Harry resisted the urge to scowl at Draco Malfoy, a mean Slytherin, who was smirking in a very know-it-all way. When the whole school was inside the Great Hall, the first- years came and Professor McGonagall, their house head and Transfiguration teacher, brought out the Sorting Hat and the stool. The students were sorted quickly and Harry paid little attention as he was staring at Cho Chang, a pretty Ravenclaw sixth- year.   
  
He paused after a while to look at the staff table. There was Professor Sinitra, their Astronomy teacher, chatting with Professor Flitwick, the Charms master. Professor Sprout, Herbology teacher, could be seen talking to Professor McGonagall and Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster. Then there was their most unfavorite teacher, Professor Snape, who was glowering darkly and a pretty, redheaded, green-eyed, woman at the end of the table.   
  
Harry raised his eyebrows. There were no empty seats, which meant that the new woman had to be the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher! Harry turned around excitedly. The Defense Against the Dark Arts post was jinxed, or so they say. None of the teachers that Harry had who took on that post lasted for more than a year. Each year so far, it was a different teacher every year. Harry turned around and gestured for Hermione and Ron to see.   
  
" Who is the new teacher?" Hermione wrinkled her forehead in puzzlement. Ron shook his head too.   
  
" I reckon she's really new. "   
  
Dumbledore stood up to make an announcement after the students were sorted. He smiled and said," Welcome to Hogwarts, everyone. I hope this will be a better year for everyone. First, we have a new teacher here. Her name is Professor Catherine Wilson. Professor Wilson was a teacher at Catarry Academy of Magic in New Orleans, America. She will be taking over the Defense Against the Dark Arts post here."   
  
She stood up and Harry got a better look at her. She was very pretty and tall, with long red hair that hung down her back. A golden locket glinted at her throat and she wore forest green robes that perfectly matched her eyes. She had a pair of oval gold spectacles, like Professor Dumbledore. It was then that he noticed Professor Snape's expression.   
  
" Whoa," he muttered under his breath. He was wearing a very loathing expression, exactly the same as the one that he wore when he saw Harry, in fact. " Check out Snape. Wonder why he's so mad?" he murmured to Hermione and Ron.   
  
" Isn't it obvious?" whispered Hermione. " He's angry because he lost the job again. I don't know about Professor Wilson though. I heard Catarry Academy has a nasty reputation for being the only magic school in New Orleans. It has a lot of focused magic because Muggles try to dabble in it as well."   
  
Harry lifted his eyebrows. Unsurprisingly, Ron rolled his eyes.   
  
" Hermione, is there anything you don't know?" he asked sarcastically. Hermione sighed.   
Then they turned to Professor Dumbledore who had begun speaking again. " As I was saying, students are not allowed in the Forbidden Corridor on the third floor and Mr. Filch, the caretaker has alerted me that Hagrid, our Magical Creatures teacher, recently introduced some more unicorns into the Forbidden Forest on the Hogwarts grounds. Please stay clear of them and the forest as both are dangerous."   
  
The three looked excited at this for they were quite interested in unicorns and Hagrid was one of their good friends. Minutes later, they were happily gobbling up the feast. Harry was famished so he decided on a good helping of mashed potatoes and some roast turkey. The students took a good long time eating so they didn't notice the small silvery snake that slipped through the doors and slithered silently up to Gryffindor Tower.   
  
When the three friends were done, they followed a group of older Gryffindors up to the Tower. When they were up there, Hermione informed them that the password was " flutterby bush".   
  
"Oh, yeah. I forgot that you were a prefect this year," said Ron.   
  
They went up their separate stairways and to their dormitories. Harry was very tired and wanted to go to sleep as soon as possible. He changed into his pajamas while listening to his fellow fifth- year Gryffindors chatter about the latest broomstick models.   
  
" The new one's out: Firebolt 2! It looks so cool." Dean Thomas was saying. Seamus Finnigan nodded.   
  
" Yeah, they say it's at least Mach 3. Wow."   
  
Harry stopped listening and slid under the covers. He yawned and slowly drifted off to sleep, never noticing the small silvery snake underneath his bed.   



	2. Fairy or Snake??

Chapter Two- Fairy or Snake?  
  
Harry was awakened by a small hissing sound. However, he didn't hear the hissing. He heard some words.   
  
" Sss. Is this Harry Potter?" said a timid small voice.   
  
Harry started in surprise; he sat up and grabbed his wand and glasses. He slowly whispered back in Parseltongue, " Who are you?"  
  
The voice sounded excitedly. " This is Sasha, Sasha Elizabeth Belinda. I'm a fairy." Harry was taken back.   
  
" A fairy?" he said puzzled. " But how come you can talk in Parseltongue?" he asked.   
  
" I was turned into a snake by Him." The voice said slowly, almost fearfully. Harry frowned.   
  
" Can you come out to where I can see you?" he asked her. The voice remained silent for a few moments, then spoke. " Okay, I'm under your bed." it said doubtfully.   
  
He watched the floor and a few minutes later, a small, silvery snake emerged form under his bed. It had gleaming blue eyes and shiny scales. He took a sharp breath. The snake bowed, or as gracefully it could, it bowed.  
  
" As I said, my name is Sasha Elizabeth Belinda. I am a fairy princess." She said in a high, tinkling voice. Harry rubbed his eyes. Was he really seeing a snake say that it was a fairy princess? He shook his head in disbelief.   
  
" Are you Harry Potter?" She asked shyly.   
  
" Yeah," Harry replied. " How did you get turned into a snake again?"   
The snake paused at that. A fearful look crept across her face.   
  
" It was Him." She began hesitantly. " He came into our forest to find The Amulet. I knew it was Him because no one else would dare come into our forest and look for it."   
  
She stopped, shuddering. Harry wondered if this Him she was talking about was Voldemort, the same evil wizard that took away his family.   
  
" And He said some thing about The Plan. He was going to kill you! He said the lightning would crumble underneath the snake." The snake continued. Harry shuddered. This was a fine mess. Here he was, in his pajamas, talking to a snake¡­¡­or fairy¡­whatever it was and he couldn't tell Dumbledore that Voldemort could be after him again¡­¡­ could he? Harry shook himself out of his thoughts and asked the snake a question.   
  
" Where's this forest of yours?"   
  
The snake paused. " The forest is called the Forest of the Fairies. We live there and The Amulet is our treasure." Harry furrowed his brow in confusion.  
  
" What's this Amulet?" He asked.   
  
" The Amulet is our sacred treasure. It's this large sapphire said to be created by the great wizard Algens Dumbledore. He was the ancestor of the current headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore. " the snake responded. " The sapphire has a small diamond in the middle and contains the blood of a dragon. The Amulet can be used to control many creatures such as centaurs, veelas, werewolves, dragons, elves, trolls, and many other creatures. Only fairies cannot be controlled. That's why Algens trusted the amulet to us."   
  
Harry was overwhelmed by this long explanation. " So He took this amulet away?" he asked timidly.   
  
" Yes," the snake nodded its head slowly. " He took it away because he wanted to have its power. He will be able to control all the creatures I mentioned. And maybe more if he can modify it."   
  
Harry was very terrified. Voldemort, capable of controlling many magical creatures? What an army he would have. He thought. It was too important.   
  
" C'mon. We're going to see Dumbledore." He said abruptly, rising from his bed.   
  
He extended his arm and the snake slithered up his arm to rest on his shoulder. Then, Harry got his Invisibility Cloak and his wand. He swung it over him and walked out of the dormitory. With in minutes, they were out of the common room and in the hallway. Harry walked up stairs and down hallways to find himself in the hallway he was looking for. A large and ugly gargoyle sat to the side. Harry walked in front of the gargoyle. It was then that he remembered he didn't know the password.   
  
" Er¡­ sugar quill? Whizzing Frisbees? Pepper Imps? Peppermint toads?" Harry tried saying candy names for more then ten minutes before he thought of something. Dumbledore wasn't very likely to be in his office at 11 at night.   
  
" Oh, no," he groaned. He didn't know where Dumbledore went at night. "Er¡­ Acid Pop? Butterbeer?¡­¡­" he trailed off.   
  
" Great." He muttered to himself. " What does he like?" Suddenly, a flashback from his conversation before school with Dumbledore occurred. He and Dumbledore had met up in Diagon Alley. He had mentioned that he liked this new kind of candy developed by Dr. Dan Nubbles. It was called Butter Nutter. He decided to try.   
  
" Dr. Nubbles' Butter Nutter?" he asked. To his great surprise, the gargoyle jumped aside quickly. Harry quickly walked through the opening in the wall behind it.   
He stepped on the moving staircase and waited until he was at the top. Then he stepped onto the landing. With a swish, he removed his cloak and carefully stuffed it in his pocket. Then, facing the door with the griffin shaped knocker, he gave three crisp knocks. The door slowly opened of its own accord. Harry paused. It was hardly possible that Dumbledore would be here. But, taking a deep breath, Harry stepped inside. He saw the large leather chair at once. Its back was facing him. He gulped.   
  
" Professor Dumbledore, sir?" he asked, his voice wavering.   
  
" Yes, Harry?" came the reassuring familiar voice. The chair swung around and none other than Albus Dumbledore sat in the chair. It was him, all right. His long silver beard trailed down to his waist and half- moon spectacles shone in the light. His bright blue eyes twinkled and his hands were folded together, elbows at the armrests. Harry's mouth dropped. It seemed that all he had wanted to say had just disappeared from Harry's memory as soon as he had seen Dumbledore.   
  
" Harry?" the gentle voice jolted Harry back to the present. " Is there something you would like to tell me?" said Dumbledore, an amused smile playing upon his lips.   
  
" Er¡­ no¡­ er¡­ I mean yes, sir!" Harry stammered. He took a deep breath and tried to gather himself. When he was ready, he extended a hand to his shoulder and carried the small silver snake off. He slowly settled the snake on Dumbledore's desk. The small snake looked up at Dumbledore shyly then began to speak rapidly.  
  
" Er¡­ Professor Dumbledore, the snake's trying to tell you that¡­er¡­ it knows your ancestor, and something else, too¡­¡­ oh, yeah, the Amulet of the Fairies, Voldemort stole it," Harry translated the fairy's dialogue. Dumbledore raised his eyebrows when he heard about his ancestor.   
  
" I suppose that would be Algens Dumbledore?" he said. Harry nodded. " See, professor, it came about this way¡­¡­"   
Serena Blackwing, a sixth-year Ravenclaw was walking about in the hallway outside of Professor Dumbledore's office. She was a prefect and took her job seriously. Gretchen Hillcrest, the Head Girl, had assigned her to take the night shift on the sixth floor. She wandered about idly. There wasn't any out of bed students to tell off. She yawned.   
  
Her attention was diverted to a window leading into the professor's office. She could see a black haired boy was sitting in front of a desk and talking rapidly, his attention focused on a small silvery snake on the table. A long, silvery haired old man sat behind the desk in a leather chair and listening rather attentively, occasionally ejaculating questions.   
  
The snake spoke in hisses, that was expected but the boy seemed to communicate with the snake in the same way. That couldn't be the Boy Who Lived, could it? Come to think of it, his bright green eyes and untidy black hair certainly suggested it.   
  
Nah, she told herself and walked away. She had to oversee the rest of the sixth floor too. It was going to be a long night.  
  
" So I decided to tell you and well, it seemed like the right decision. " Harry finished. Dumbledore nodded.   
  
" And who did you say this fairy was?" he asked.  
  
" Sasha Elizabeth Belinda. She says her family was descended from Belinda Bellstone." Harry translated, his eyes on the snake, who was hissing rapidly.   
  
" Belinda Bellstone," Dumbledore murmured. He stood up and wandered around the room. Pausing at a bookshelf, he pulled out a heavy blue book. Harry caught a glimpse of the title," History of the Fairies," before it was slid into a pocket in Dumbledore's robes.   
  
" Now, Harry, I suggest you get some rest. I will consult with you on this tomorrow. Please keep Miss Belinda safe. I daresay Hagrid will take good care of it tomorrow. Until then, please keep her in your dormitory, and one more thing. You are free to discuss this matter with Miss Granger or Mr. Weasley but this topic should not travel any further, is that understood? Do not be disturbed if any of the teachers should come to get you." Dumbledore finished.   
  
Harry nodded and stood up. He waved a goodbye to Dumbledore and walked out of his office. With in minutes, he was back at Gryffindor Tower. He carefully slid Sasha out of his pocket and onto his bedside table. With a small pillow, he arranged a soft bed for her. Hissing a thanks, she slithered off and curled into a small circle. Harry sat down on his bed and lay back. He was so tired from getting up and hearing all these disturbing things. It was too much for his brain to absorb, he decided. With a yawn, he pulled his covers up and slept.   



	3. Where's Hermione??

Chapter 3- Where's Hermione?   
  
Harry woke up to a gloomy sky the next day. He looked around him once he sat up. Ron was still catching snoozes and Neville was likewise. Seamus Finnigan was busy talking with Dean Thomas, who was dressing slowly. He looked to his bedside table and the snake was curled up on the pillow. He sighed with relief. He carefully woke up the snake.   
  
" Sss. Harry Potter. Is it morning yonder?" she asked sleepily. Harry nodded. She sighed.   
  
" I'm hungry, Harry. Is there perchance any food?" Harry thought for a moment.   
  
" Well¡­¡­ I can go and get some breakfast for you when I'm down in the Great Hall. What do you prefer?" he asked.   
  
The snake said. " I suppose some bacon will do. Bring back some eggs if you could, dear?" Harry nodded.   
  
Then he bent and retrieved a water pitcher from under his bedside table. He reached for a saucer on the table and poured a bit of water into the dish. He carefully set the dish in front of the snake who gratefully lapped it up.   
  
When she was done, he quickly dressed in fresh robes and tried to brush down his messy black hair. Then he went down to the common room and down to the great Hall. He sat down and tried to enjoy the breakfast but his mind kept wandering off to what Sasha had said last night.   
  
He polished off two buttermilk muffins, three slices of bacon, two scrambled eggs, and a goblet of orange juice. Then he wrapped up his leftovers in a napkin. He went up to Gryffindor Tower again. He found Sasha still curled on the pillow. Carefully, Harry opened the napkin and set it on the pillow. She slithered over quickly and ate heartily. When she was done, she hissed a thanks. Harry took a look at his schedule. They had Double Potions first, then Hagrid's Care of Magical Creatures. He had not choice. He had to take Sasha with him to Potions. Or else he would have to wait until lunchtime to take Sasha to Hagrid. He couldn't risk the chance that someone would see her.  
  
With a sigh, he pulled out a handkerchief and Sasha slipped inside. He tied it and deposited it in a safe pocket in his bag. " Stay inside until I tell you to come out. " he told her. She nodded and Harry sighed in relief. At least she was obedient. He told himself. Then, he went down to the common room and tried to find Ron. He spotted the red- headed boy sitting in a corner with a pretty girl. He made his way over there and sat down next to Ron.   
  
" Hi," The girl greeted him cheerfully. Harry looked closely at her. She had long auburn curls and hazel eyes that sparkled. She grinned and tossed a lock of hair over her shoulder.   
  
" So you're Harry Potter?"   
  
Harry nodded.   
  
" Ron's told me an awful lot about you," she said smiling.   
  
" Er¡­ Harry, this is Aurora, Aurora Belsen. She's an exchange student." Ron introduced.   
  
It was obvious from a glance that Ron was smitten with her. Harry tried to hide a smile. He changed the topic.  
  
" Where's Hermione?" he asked.   
  
At once, he detected a change in the girl's manner. She became a bit cold. He tried to sooth her.  
  
" Hermione's my friend." He explained to Aurora who softened a little.   
  
Harry heaved a sigh. Then he looked down into his bag. Sasha was fast asleep.   
  
" Dunno, Harry. You go look for her. She's probably down in the Great Hall. I already ate. I'll keep Aurora company." Ron said, grinning.   
  
" Sure," Harry waved to Ron and set off for the Great Hall.   
  
He walked into the Great Hall and didn't see Hermione sitting anywhere. He scoped out the Gryffindor table from head to end. Hermione was no where to be found. Harry frowned.   
  
He headed upstairs again and back inside the Gryffindor common room. There, he found Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil sitting together and practicing Divination.   
  
" Where's Hermione?" he asked them.   
  
Lavender shrugged. " I think I saw her bed all made up and everything. She probably got up early to study. You know we have Snape's first day pop quiz." Parvati nodded and the two friends went back to studying.   
  
Harry was confused. Where is she? He asked himself silently.   
  
00It was cutting it close enough to look for Hermione before Potions, of all classes but Harry had no idea where she was.   
  
He decided to go out of the common room and found himself in the Potions corridor minutes later.   
  
" Think, Potter, think. Where can Hermione be?" he muttered to himself. A slow drawling voice spoke up.   
  
" Slow enough, Potter. How about a clue? The library maybe?" Harry turned around. Draco Malfoy was standing in the hallway. Harry groaned inwards. Draco seemed to know Harry was not happy.  
  
" I suppose it is boring enough being you. I'd groan too." He said shortly.   
  
Then he turned on his heel and left. For some strange reason, Harry found the urge to stop Draco from leaving.  
  
" Wait!" The word seemed to burst from his mouth. Draco stopped. He turned around slowly. As if disbelieving, he asked Harry a question.   
  
" Did you just ask me to wait for you, Potter?" Harry nodded mutely. Draco folded his arms.   
  
" Okay, what do you want?" a sneer came onto Draco's face.   
  
" Can- can you help me find Hermione?" Harry found the words strange, spoken to a Malfoy. Draco frowned.  
  
" And what would I want with that Gryffindor?" he asked.  
  
Harry tilted his head a little. Something was wrong. Draco had just called Hermione a Gryffindor. When he was in one of his worse moods, he'd just call Hermione a Mudblood or a Muggleborn. In his opinion, both were worse than Gryffindor. But Draco seemed to be in a very bad mood indeed right now. His pale grey eyes flashed with fire and his manner was arrogant. Well, Malfoy will always be Malfoy. He thought to himself.   
  
" You could help me, and I- I won't bother you so much." Harry said slowly. Draco considered this.   
  
" That doesn't sound fair especially as I'm the one that mostly bothers you," Harry snapped his head up at this surprising declaration.   
  
" What'd you say, Malfoy?" Draco appeared ashamed. His cheeks took on a pink tinge.   
  
" Forget I said it," He muttered.   
  
Harry watched Draco walk into the distance and the bell alerted him to his senses. Of course, it was Double Potions with the Slytherins first! He ran after Draco and arrived just after him.   
  
Snape looked up through his long greasy hair unpleasantly.   
  
" Mr. Malfoy, please be seated. Potter, 5 points from Gryffindor for being late."   
  
Harry partially opened his mouth to protest but closed it in the nick of time. Then, Draco Malfoy surprised him for the second time that day.  
  
" Professor Snape, please, I am sorry for holding up Potter. I dropped some of my things and Potter was kind enough to help me."   
  
The whole dungeon sat silent at this. Moments later, an uproar exploded. Chaos reigned. The Slytherins were irate, to say the least. They were screaming insults at Harry and Draco. Many Slytherins went as far as to get out of their seats to yell at Draco for letting a Gryffindor help him. Through all this, the Gryffindors sat silent. They were as shocked and as startled as can be. And Harry was the most surprised of all. Snape sat immobile at this, a look of mingled horror and surprise upon his face.   
  
" Quiet!" A sharp command rang crisply through the noisy classroom. Silence spread quickly.   
  
A furious McGonagall stood in the doorway.   
  
" Potter, Malfoy, come here. Professor Dumbledore would like to see you. For you, Potter, he had strict instructions to bring Sasha, whoever she is." She said sternly.   
  
A wave of whispered washed over the silent room. Harry himself was most puzzled. Why Malfoy? Did he have something to do with it as well?" Harry looked over at Draco, who returned his look of utter confusion.  
  
" Now come." She beckoned with her hand. Harry stood up, then remembered Sasha. He got his bag and followed a bewildered Draco out of Potions.   
  
The most confusing, bewildering, and puzzling thing of all was that Snape hadn't spoken one word between this conversation. However, if anyone had closely watched his face, they would have seen a miraculous change. First, when Draco announced Harry had helped him, the face would have been completely astonished. Then, it would assume an angry look as McGonagall intervened. Now, the face would turn purple when it realized Harry would not be there for Potions. At last, it would turn red when it didn't know why the Headmaster wanted Draco also. But of course, no one was watching so no one saw the changes.  



	4. The Explanation

Chapter 4- The Explanation  
  
Harry felt dazed as he walked out of Potions. Why did Dumbledore want Draco Malfoy to come? And what did he have to do with Sasha? Moreover, what possessed him to act so nicely toward himself? His head swam with questions. But he shook it off and looked around. Draco walked at his side. Professor McGonagall led the way, black robes swishing. They were in the Charms corridor. The trio walked on but had not gotten very far when Professor Sprout appeared.  
  
" Follow me," she said curtly. With a nod to their Transfigurations teacher, they set off. Within minutes, Harry found himself in the sixth floor hallway. They walked up to Dumbledore's gargoyle.   
  
" Dr. Nubble's Butter Nutter," she said to the statue and it jumped aside, revealing the entrance. She gestured to them for them to follow her inside his office. With a confused look at Draco, Harry stepped inside and got on the staircase.  
  
Draco felt confused as well. But he decided to keep silent for once. Inside the room, he looked around. It seemed like a circular room, with bookshelves filled with old-fashioned books and colored bottles of liquid. He noted a large desk in the room and a chair behind it. Sitting inside was none other than Albus Dumbledore.   
  
" Good day, boys." He said, his eyes twinkling and smiling. " I trust Professors McGonagall and Sprout were very discreet about your mission?"   
  
The two boys nodded in unison.   
  
" Good," Dumbledore said then stood up abruptly. " You'll be embarking on an extremely dangerous mission and I will trust you to complete it successfully." He said, pacing around the room.   
  
Harry felt his mouth drop open. Beside him, Draco did the same.  
  
" Professor, m-may I ask what our mission will be?" asked Harry, his voice wavering.   
  
Dumbledore stopped and gazed at Harry with that penetrating look of his. Then he spoke.   
  
" Harry, this task is very hard and dangerous but I trust that you will be able to complete this. Also you, Mr. Malfoy. You will be accompanying Mr. Potter upon this trip. Your presence is most certainly required." He finished and walked back to his desk, sitting down.   
  
" Harry, you asked me what this mission is. But to my greatest regret, I cannot tell you. Not now, at least. Right now, you have another task. I will require your attendance on the twenty-second of September. Harry, may I have Sasha?"   
  
Harry nodded and extracted from his bag, the sleeping snake. Draco looked very astonished when he saw the silvery snake coiled up in Harry's palm.   
  
" Please tell Miss Bellstone to wake up." Dumbledore instructed Harry, who did so. Sasha woke slowly, with a hiss.   
  
" Please tell her to trust me and stay in this cupboard." Dumbledore told Harry. He nodded and repeated the message to Sasha in Parseltongue. The snake paused, then crept inside the cupboard Dumbledore had been gesturing toward.   
  
" Thank you, Mr. Potter and Malfoy. Harry, please don't speak of this to your two friends. I will speak to them in due time. Draco, please don't speak of this to your parents. Again, please remember to be present at my office the twenty-second of September." The headmaster said, looking at the two boys sternly, not at all like the kind and gentle old man they knew.   
  
" Yes, Professor Dumbledore." The two boys said.  
  
" Now please get to your next classes, which is Transfiguration, I believe," The two boys nodded and walked to the door.  
  
Presently, they stepped out of Dumbledore's office and into the corridor on the sixth floor. Harry looked at Draco, who looked back.   
  
" So, what do you reckon we have to do?" asked Harry, trying to break the awkward silence. Draco stared back and replied," I think it's something very important. What was that snake?"   
  
Harry was uneasy. Should he tell Draco about Sasha? Fortunately, he didn't have to decide. Professor Flitwick came hurrying along the corridor.   
  
" Boys!" he reproved. " You should be in your next class now! Do hurry along now,"   
  
Harry gathered his bag and jogged down to Transfiguration. When he arrived, the entire class had gathered and were staring at Harry and Draco, who arrived late.   
  
" Sorry, Professor. Er¡­we were a bit caught up," panted Harry. Professor McGonagall looked at them through her spectacles, regarding them intently.   
  
" Go on," was her only reply.   
  
The class was dumbfounded. They couldn't believe McGonagall had let Harry and Draco off that easily. Hermione and Ron looked at him questioningly as Harry sat down. He shook his head and took out his notes.   
  
" So without further ado, we shall start. Today, we'll be investigating cross-species transfiguration with animals," she began. " This is similar to the transfiguration we have been attempting for two months now¡­"  
  
Draco sat down in his seat in the back of the room, among the Slytherins. Pansy Parkinson slid a sidelong glance at Draco, who shook his head as well and started taking notes on today's lesson.   
  
It was lunchtime and the Great Hall was stuffed with students. Harry picked at his food unconsciously. On his left side, Ron was, as one would expect, eating with great enthusiasm and on his right, Hermione was nibbling at a ham sandwich while reading a thick book. He got up soon and went up to Gryffindor Tower. He felt tired and wanted to think for a while about what Dumbledore had told him.  
  
" What does he want us to do?" he murmured, still thinking over Dumbledore's words. " And what does Draco have to do with it?" he asked himself. All sorts of questions were swarming in his head. " I shouldn't think so much," he muttered as he gave the Fat Lady the password. He walked into the common room, which was pretty much deserted since everyone was at lunch. Then, he walked up to the dormitories. Sitting down on his bed, he yawned. It was true. He hadn't gotten much sleep last night. He settled down for a nap. " Just a short nap, right?" he muttered. Soon, Harry was asleep.  



End file.
